


Draft Saved (To Keep You Unfazed)

by boy101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Texting, Though not all of it just parts, Why am I so bad at coming up with titles this is horrible, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy101/pseuds/boy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Well I've fucking done it this time', Oikawa thinks as he stares at his phone. Half his thoughts are in denial and the other half is already planning his escape from the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draft Saved (To Keep You Unfazed)

_Well I've fucking done it this time_ , Oikawa thinks as he stares down at his phone. Half his thoughts are in denial and the other half is already planning his escape from the country.

_I'm going to have to move away and never return. Bye mom and dad it was nice knowing you. Becoming a sheep herder on Iceland can't be that bad right?_

He's pulled out of his thought by the phone in his hand buzzing. Instead of looking at it he quickly turns off the screen and throws it to the other end of his bed.

He crawls under the covers and pulls them up over his head. _Why did this happen to me of all people._ He mentally pauses for a moment before thinking that he's glad no one’s there to answer that.

_Fuck._ He thinks. _I was playing with fire anyway so of course this would happen…_

 

**[19.36] Iwa-chan**

<< oi shittykawa  

 

**[19.41] Me**

>> yes iwa-chan? *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ

 

**[19.42] Iwa-chan**

<< you free tomorrow after practise?

 

**_[19.42] Draft saved_ **

_I'm always free for you_

 

**_[19.43] Draft saved_ **

_only if it's for a date ;-)_

 

**[19.43] Me**

>> I should be (^~^)v y?

 

**[19.45] Iwa-chan**

<< do u want to come over?

<< to study

 

**_[19.45] Draft saved_ **

_‘’’’’’study’’’’’’ huh? ^_-_

 

**_[19.45] Draft saved_ **

_awh iwachan! Don't be so modest, yknow I'll always wanna spend time in your bedroom_

 

**[19.46] Me**

>> sure! there's this movie I wanna watch if ur up for it?

 

**[19.47] Iwa-chan**

<<  seriously idiotkawa we have homework that needs to be done

 

**[19.47] Me**

>> why do homework when you can do me? That'd be a lot more fun don't you think…?

 

 

And that was why Oikawa was now, at approximately ten to eight, hiding in his bed preparing for a life amongst sheep on Iceland. His phone buzzes once, twice, but he doesn’t check it.

He curses himself for not immediately playing it off as a joke. If he had he might have gotten away with it, now it's been too long and Iwaizumi definitively wouldn't let it slide. His phone buzzes again, he still ignores it. 

_Oikawa Tooru does not hide,_ he tells himself. He doesn't move from the safety that is underneath his duvet though. Not until it becomes hard to breath. He curses his human nature and sits up. He looks towards were he threw his phone but doesn't move to pick it up.

He doesn't know what to expect. Best case scenario is that Iwaizumi is a bit bewildered but thinks it's an ill timed joke. Worst case scenario is, well… Iceland. His phone vibrates three times in quick succession, he steels himself but doesn't reach for his phone just yet. 

What was he supposed to say? _Sorry iwachan! That was meant to be saved as a draft, wops! If it helps that's far from the worst I've written haha._ Yeah, no.

He takes a deep breath and crawls to the other side of his bed where his phone landed. He picks it up and unlocks it. It goes directly to his conversation with Iwaizumi that he never exited out of.

 

 

**[19.49] Iwa-chan**

<< what ?

 

**[19.52] Iwa-chan**

<< Oikawa? Why are you not saying anything wth

 

**[19.54] Iwa-chan**

<< I swear to god shittykawa

 

**[19.57] Iwa-chan**

<< If you don’t answer this right now I’m sending screenshots of this to Hanamaki and Matsukawa

<< I will sink the ship to take down the captain don’t test me

 

Oikawa takes a deep breath. _It's worth a shot at least._

 

**[20.01] Me**

>> HaHa wops! Just a joke iwachan :P

 

**[20.02] Iwa-chan**

<<  that's bullshit don't do that. How old are you anyway… No ones used :P sinse like 2013

<< especially not you

 

**[20.03] Me**

>> out of all the things you choose to comment on its my use of emoji… (≖､≖")

 

**[20.03] Iwa-chan**

<< what did you want me to comment on then asshole?

 

**[20.05] Me**

>> ...on a scale of one to ten how weird would you think it was if I wasn't kidding? haha

 

**[20.06] Iwa-chan**

<< are you home? let's meet up

<< bc I swear if this is your way of confessing you need to not do it over text that's shit even for you.

<< that's just gross

<< you’re just gross

<< seriously meet me in the park asap

 

 

_He's nervous. He's actually nervous oh my god_ . In all the time they’ve known each other Iwaizumi has never, not even once, sent as many as five messages in less than a minute - _how did he even manage that?_ Oikawa puts on a jacket and rushes down the stairs before he can change his mind. He doesn't even reply to the messages. They both know he'll be there anyway.

The park is a small playground about a street away from Oikawa's house and two streets from Iwaizumi’s. It usually takes him two minutes to walk there, this time it takes no more than thirty seconds. Thirty seconds is however plenty enough time for the giddiness he felt at his friend’s nervousness to be replaced with nauseating anxiety.

_He's just nervous about how to reject me, or about how that will affect the team, maybe he's not nervous but uncomfortable… Oh god what if he doesn't want to be friends at all what if he's freaked out by the fact that I'm gay._ He quickly crushes the last thought. The other are still enough to make him want to just turn around.

He can't turn around. Standing at the edge of a sandpit he sees Iwaizumi leisurely sitting on one of the two swings. He'd been looking towards the street he knew Oikawa would be arriving from. They lock eyes but Oikawa doesn't move.

“Oi, Oikawa get a grip will ya?” He definitely sounds nervous, but he's trying so hard to hide it. _Cute._

“You talk like a pirate Iwa-chan” he tries to laugh, make the joke seem more casual and less like a poorly disguised way to avoid the conversation he came there for.

Iwaizumi just huffs and sends him an annoyed look. Oikawa makes his way to the swings and sits down on the one next to his friend.

“Soooooo…”

There's a few beats of silence before Iwaizumi decides to just cut to the chase. “Did you mean it? I, uh, I don't mean the doing you part… Or well I guess I do, but like, you know…” he trails off. His face is red from the roots of his hair down to his neck and probably even further down than that, Oikawa tries very hard not to stare. _Tries_ being the keyword.

“The part where that also kinda insinuated that I want you to do that…?” He tries to play it off as casual but he knows his face is a matching red colour to Iwaizumi's.

“Uh… Yeah, that.”

“Haha well you see Iwa-chan…” Again he tries to laugh but it sounds even worse than the previous time.

“Don't.” Iwaizumi's voice is a lot quieter and less certain than what they're both used to. It doesn't sit right with Oikawa at all. “Don't do that. I mean... Just tell me, alright?”

Looking down at his feet Oikawa thinks _fuck it, it's now or never_ , and says what he's been thinking almost every day for almost two years now, “Hajime, I like you a lot.” He almost adds on an ‘I'm sorry’ at the end but refrains.

“Oh. That's, uhm, that's good.”

There's a few seconds where Oikawa just has to process what his best friend just said. “It is?” He ends up asking, hope slowly seeping into the corners of his mind.

“Yeah. Because me too. I like you too.” Iwaizumi looks at him, embarrassment and joy showing all over his features.

Oikawa doesn't say anything, he just smiles and laughs. This time his laugh is genuine and it's all he can do because he's so relieved and happy and his entire body feels like it's floating. He practically leaps out of his own swing and launches at Hajime, nearly knocking both of them to the ground. Iwaizumi squeals at the action and it only makes Oikawa laugh harder.

“What are you doing!? We could have fell you could have hurt yourself!” He doesn't sound as upset as he might have intended, instead he wraps his arms around Toruu’s shoulders and smiles into the junction between his neck and shoulder.

They end up laying on the ground a few meters away from the swings. The grass is wet from dew but it's worth it. They look at the stars together, Oikawa points out constellations he recognises and Iwaizumi hums and huffs in response from time to time. They’ve done this enough times before for Oikawa to have lost count. It's the same as always.

Except it isn’t really. Because somewhere along the lines they end up with their fingers intertwined and Oikawa's head on his best friend’s - _does this make him my boyfriend?_ Oikawa thinks before deciding that he can ask that some other time - shoulder.

When they rise from their stargazing they're both uncomfortably damp - Oikawa refrains from making an inappropriate joke about it, although it's hard - but neither is honestly bothered about it.

“Can I kiss you?” Iwaizumi asks when they're about to say goodbye, the time being somewhere around midnight already. It makes Oikawa laugh again, softer this time but it makes Iwaizumi raise an eyebrow at him.

“It's nothing,” Oikawa assures him. “I'm just really happy. And also you can, uh, do that. I’d like that.”

So Iwaizumi does. It's a bit clumsy, their noses bump a bit awkwardly and it only lasts about a second before they break apart. It's a nice kiss none the less, and they're both okay with knowing that they need to practise. They'll have time to do that.

 

 

**[06.54] Iwa-chan** **❤**

<< so r you coming over today or not?

<< just for homework though!

 

**[07.02] Me**

>> whatever u say iwachan~~

>> see you at school <3 <3 <3

>> (yes I do wanna come over btw)

 

**[07.03] Iwa-chan ❤**

<< see you

<< <3

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago but didn't post it bc I don't like it but then I remembered that I started posting here mostly to challenge my unhealthy perfectionism (and bc I actually do enjoy writing) so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> At the "meet me in the park" text I had to restrain myself /really/ hard to not make a 'meet me in the fucking pit' joke  
>  
> 
> As always kudos and comments are super appreciated ❁


End file.
